


The Adventures in Babysitting

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You are the new nanny for the Padalecki’s, and after feelings are finally exchanged, you finally give in to the charm that is Jensen Ackles.





	The Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (Y/N): Your Name (Y/L/N): Your last name. (Y/N/N): Your nickname. (Y/M/N): Your Mother’s Name.

“Thank you so much for coming on such short notice (Y/N), you are a life saver.” Gen muttered as she opened the door to you.  
  
“Anything for my best friend.” You smile and wink. You step in and close the door behind you, waiting for a possible reason Gen needed you so quickly.  
  
“Thanks. There’s this reunion thing for Gilmore Girls, so we need to make an appearance.” She responds, fixing her hair in a nearby mirror.  
  
“How’s moose doing?” you ask putting your purse down and slipping your shoes off. You could hear Thomas and Shep squealing in the background, having fun doing something.

“He’s doing. You know better than anyone, it’s a process. It doesn’t get better over night. I’m hoping that keeping him busy on something else for once might help. We’ll see.”  
  
“Yeah. I do understand. Have fun tonight. I’ll be here as long as you need me. Okay?” You asked looking to her. Before Gen could respond, you immediately felt two strong arms circle around your shoulders in a hug. “Hey moose.”  
  
“Hey, thanks for coming.” He kisses your cheek. “We’ll see you tonight.”  
  
“Go, have fun.” You smile and wave them out the door. You turned to still hear the boys laughing and yelling happily at something. The one thing you didn’t hear was a deep voice accompanying them.  
  
You follow the hall to their playroom, and you see the boys playing on the floor with Jensen.  
  
Either they were really terrible liars, or Gen and Jared had something up their sleeves.  
  
“Well, it looks like I’m not needed.” You laugh.  
  
Thom’s head shoots up from where he was lying. “(Y/N)!” His little brother copies him, and they run to your open arms as you kneel down to their level. “DON’T GO! Come play with us.”  
  
“Are you sure, I don’t want to take over uncle Jensen’s job.”  
  
“No. You can both watch us, can’t you?” Thomas asks. His little voice is small and worried you’ll leave him too.  
  
You’re the usual nanny for the Padalecki’s, but for some reason, tonight felt off. Something was planned, and you didn’t know what.  
  
“Of course I’ll stay. Is that alright Jensen?” You ask smiling. The boys stand and look to Jensen, hoping for him to say yes.  
  
“Oh please?” was the chorus from the to little ones.  
  
“I suppose. Only if you turn on the grill and make something good for us.”  
  
“Yeah! Like burglars?” Thom asked.  
  
You chuckled and motioned to the back yard. “I guess I could do that. Why don’t we go do that right now?”  
  
The boys scream excitedly, and the dogs start to bark, following them to the back.  
  
“Hey, how are you doing?” Jensen asks, giving you a hug as he approaches you.  
  
“I’m so good. What are those two planning? Did you know I was coming?” you ask walking along side him.  
  
“No, and I’m assuming you didn’t either?” he asks looking to you.  
  
“Those people.” You shake your head. “I love them, but sometimes they need to work on the anonymity.”  
  
Jensen laughs and stops at the kitchen. He helps you pull out the ground beef, and you quickly prep the meat to your liking. You both exchange small talk while you finish making everything, and then you both head to the backyard.  
  
The boys are happily playing with their dogs while you start up the grill.  
  
“So how’s life Ackles?” you ask looking up from lighting the coals.  
  
“Life is good.” He nods.  
  
“How’s Erica?” you ask. It was the last girl you knew he was dating. You only knew about it, because Jared didn’t really like her, and if Jared didn’t like it – Gen would hear about it and vent to you.  
  
“Eh, we called it off. She turned out to be a little crazy.” He laughed.  
  
“Oh?” A part of you was jumping up and down for joy, but a part of you saw it coming. From Gen and from the relationship unfolding in front of you.  
  
“Yeah. She went too fast. I wasn’t ready for that kind of a relationship. You know? What about you and Ben? You two still together?”  
  
“Nope.” You emphasize the “p” by popping your lips. “I didn’t go fast enough either, apparently. He’s long gone, he’s been engaged and he’s now married. And I think he’s even got a kid on the way.”  
  
“Whoa. That is fast.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay though. My priorities have changed, so I’m looking down a different path.” You poke at the coals with a sticker and let the flames grow. “How’s filming. Are you going back soon?”  
  
“A month and a half. It’s going to be a good season. I just hope Jared doesn’t overdo himself.”  
  
“You and me both. Gen was beside herself. I’m glad that I was able to keep the boys occupied for a while when he got home. Do you think he’ll be ready?” you ask. You lean against the little island outside housing their grill.  
  
“We’ll see. But I’ll be there to remind him to slow down. We all try to, but he doesn’t always listen.”  
  
He sighed, and the feeling between you two was almost uneasy. You had a million things on your mind, and it seemed like something was on his mind.  
  
“Everything alright Jay?” you asked.  
  
“Yeah. I just wanted to apologize. I don’t think I have ever apologized.”  
  
“For what?” you ask smiling. “You haven’t done anything to me.”  
  
“When we first met. I may have come off as over – zealous?” you immediately remember what he was talking about; and if you  _were_  feeling vindictive, you would’ve wanted an apology. “I realize now what a jerk I must’ve sounded like. I never intended to push you that far away.”  
  
“Jay. At least you were being honest. That’s all I can ask for. I hope you understand where I was coming from.”

* * *

**3 years earlier**   
  
_You were like a little excited kid. **One** , you were finally back home in Houston. You hadn’t been home since you graduated from  **Oregon State**. You loved living in such a vast, colorful city, and the humidity and warm weather was your heaven. You loved that you weren’t in a foot of snow during the winter.  
  
 **Two** , even though you weren’t getting a job in business – after spending four years in school to get the degree – your mom had quickly arranged for you to nanny for someone. If it wasn’t business, your second love was childhood education. Nannying meant kids, and that was good for you.  
  
“Oh hey, you must be (Y/M/N)’s daughter (Y/N), right?” Jared asked as you were ushered in to their home.  
  
You hadn’t realized you’d be nannying for  **them**.  
  
“Yeah. Uh. Yeah. That’s me. It’s so nice to meet you.” You muttered, extending your hand.  
  
“Likewise. Your mom was watching them for a while, but she asked if you could take over. I guess Thom is too much for her.” Jared replies leading you inside.  
  
“How did you guys meet my mom?” you ask.  
  
“The troublemaker. Thom was acting like a mad man in the store, and she must’ve seen Gen, who was trying to handle a crying baby and the mad man. So she helped and the rest went from there.” He replied. You guys stopped at a playroom, where his wife Gen was holding a younger baby and watching their oldest play. “Hey baby, are you ready to go?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Hi, you must be (Y/N)?” she asks.  
  
“Yeah. That’s me. This is a beautiful home.” You say, looking around the log cabin – esque décor.  
  
“Thanks. I’m sure Thom would love to show you around. He’s the one that has to do that.” She says. She puts the little one – Shep – down in the pac–n–play and walks to you. “Shep has been fed and changed. He may need to be changed once more before his bedtime in about an hour, maybe two hours. This little one gets to go to bed at eight thirty, but you will need to feed him. Feel free to find your way around the kitchen.”  
  
“I will. Have a good night.” You smile.  
  
Once they had said their goodbyes, you had turned your attention to Thomas who was happily showing you how tall he could make his Lego tower.  
  
An hour and a half later, you put a sleepy Shep to bed, and started cooking spaghetti for Thomas.  
  
After that it was a big ordeal trying to get him to go to bed, until he finally fell asleep on the couch next to you.  
  
You would’ve fallen asleep yourself, if the doorbell hadn’t rang.  
  
“Hello?” you asked opening the door. You were face to face with none other than Jensen Ackles, your boss’s coworker and friend.  
  
“Hey. Are Jared and Gen home?”  
  
“No. I’m babysitting for them tonight. I think they’re going on a date or something. Do you want to come in? They called about ten minutes ago. They should be here in twenty minutes?” you said.  
  
“Sure, thanks.” He replied stepping in. “I’m Jensen.”  
  
“(Y/N).” You hold out your hand and he takes it.  
  
“So you are the elusive (Y/N) that your mom has been talking about.”  
  
“So everyone has met my mom. She doesn’t waste any time.” You mutter shaking your head. You head in to the kitchen, where you can keep an eye on Thomas, but you can talk louder than a whisper.  
  
“Yeah, she seemed excited that you’re back. Back from, Oregon – was it?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah. I went to Oregon State. Glad to be back to the hot and humid. I’ve never been fond of wet and cold.” You laugh.  
  
“That’s cool. So you’re done with school?”  
  
“Uh – huh. I’m the proud owner of a Masters of Business.” You wrinkle your nose.  
  
“And you’re nannying.” He laughs, his chuckle deep, gives you shivers that you try and hide.  
  
“Yeah. It’ll happen eventually.” You nod. “Can I get you anything to drink or eat, or do you already know what they’ll have?”  
  
“I’m good. Just wanted to see how the giant is doing.” He smiles.  
  
Jared and Gen ended up staying longer than they thought they would, and you end up talking longer than you thought with Jensen.  
  
Before your night had ended it felt as if you were two best friends, reconnecting after time apart. Something felt tangible between the two.  
  
Two weeks passed before you were babysitting, and shortly after Jared and Gen had left, Jensen showed up at the door.  
  
It wasn’t long before the weekly date that Jared and Gen went on, meant Jensen was at the door maybe twenty minutes later. To be honest, you craved the time you had with him. It wasn’t that he was  **Jensen Ackles** , or the fact that that he was so good looking. Those were great perks, but you craved the conversation. You hadn’t had a good conversation with the opposite sex in a while.  
  
But there was something stopping you. You couldn’t help but think if something were to happen between you and Jensen, and it were to go bad, you’d lose a job with the Padalecki’s that you loved. Even more than what your business degree might offer you.  
  
You had gone on one date with Jensen already, and even though you had the best time, your heart was torn in two.  
  
“Hey, I got your message. You said you wanted to talk?” Jensen asked meeting you at a near by park. “Are you babysitting tonight?”  
  
“No. They’re having alone time before Jared has to leave. Can we talk?” you ask turning to him.  
  
He did the one thing you wanted him to, but didn’t at the same time. It didn’t help you were trying to cut the umbilical cord, and his touch was aggravatingly amazing. He placed his hand on your thigh, rubbing circles into the fabric with his thumb.  
  
“Yeah. Of course we can talk. Hey, we need to go on a second date before I leave.” He says trying to pull you closer to him.  
  
“And then what? You leave, and I wait?” you ask shrugging your shoulders. “How fair is that?”  
  
“(Y/N) what’s going on? I thought we were getting along pretty well.” He retreats, putting his hand in his lap.  
  
This was breaking your heart, but you had to do it. “Jensen, Jared and Gen are my boss. I love taking care of those boys, I love this job. I don’t want to jeopardize it.”  
  
“Why would you be jeopardizing your job by dating me?” he sounded offended, and rightly so. You could’ve handled this  **whole**  situation better.  
  
You sigh. “They’re my boss. What if we are to date, and something goes bad between us and it doesn’t last? They’re going to side with you, because you guys are family, and that’s going to leave me out of a job.”  
  
“You think they care that poorly of you that they wouldn’t remain neutral? They love you so much, they don’t want to lose you.” He says. He tries to take your hand but you manage to pull away, so he puts his hand back in your lap. “(Y/N/N), I care about you, and I don’t want to lose something that could happen.”  
  
“Something that  **could**  happen.” You pull away from him and lean forward. “You should find someone that’s better for you Jensen.”  
  
“And you don’t think you’re good enough for me?” he asks.  
  
“No, I don’t. You need some pretty actress that is good for you. I’m sorry Jensen. You’re a great guy, and I wish you the best, but I don’t think it’d work.”  
  
You stand and try to get away from him, but you feel a hand wrap around your wrist. “(Y/N) come on. This is ridiculous. I don’t think Jared will be upset if something were to happen. I don’t think anything would happen. I care for you.”  
  
“I don’t want to chance that Jensen, and besides. I’m not good enough for you. For your lifestyle. Remember our first date? I didn’t really fit in. You don’t need me to hold you back.”  
  
You quickly pull your wrist out of his grasp and walk as fast as you can to your car. You could barely see through the tears, but Jensen stayed still in your rear view at the park bench as you drove off.  
  
Then it was awkward hello’s and goodbyes when you’d see each other for the next three years.  
  
Even though you knew it was for the better, your heart broke a little each time you saw him. To say you were in love with him was an understatement, you were just too proud to admit it._

* * *

**Present time**  
  
“You say that, but I feel like I was a big dick. I never ever would force or rush a girl into anything. I don’t want you thinking that I’d ever do that. Ever”  
  
“It’s okay Jay. I don’t blame you for telling me your feelings. It’s only human to do that. Just please tell me that you understand where I was coming from?”  
  
“Oh of course. You didn’t want to ruin the relationship you had started with Gen and Jared. Of course I understand. I don’t like that you think you’re not good enough for me. But I understand where you were coming from. I hope with ever bit of my heart you’ve changed your mind though.” He responds.  
  
You shake your head. “I’m sorry Jensen. Just getting out of that relationship. I’m not sure I’m ready for anything. Honestly, I need a break.” You poke at the coals once more, feeling they’re ready and take the beef out of the mini fridge to put it on the grill.  
  
Dinner was awkward silence, or more of the little boys chattering away at random things. After dinner Jensen excused himself and you didn’t see him the rest of the night.  
  
You hoped, just hoped that you hadn’t screwed things up. You were just trying to make an excuse for why it wouldn’t work.  
  
“So, how was it having Jensen back?” Gen asked as you two were talking later that night. Jared had checked on the boys and headed to bed.  
  
“Gen, did you two plan for us to meet up?” you asked leaning against the couch. You put your head in your hand rested your elbow on the arm rest.  
  
“Well, you caught us.” She sighed. “You two are so perfect together, and the way things ended right when you started working for us, we wanted to help you both out. What’s going on? What are you thinking?”  
  
“I don’t want to lose my job. I like being around you guys, and I love watching those boys.” You grumble.  
  
“Why would you lose your job?” she asks.  
  
“You guys are like family. I was new to the situation. If something had happened between the two of us, and it went south, you rightly would side with Jensen. You guys are family.”  
  
“That wouldn’t have changed anything. First and foremost, Jensen is a big boy, so he’s going to do whatever he wants. Second, we are his family, but we want him to be happy. Sure Jared might be upset at first if things didn’t turn out for you two, but he’d butt out. He’d let you two figure things out. We wouldn’t side with him and you definitely wouldn’t lose your job.”  
  
You let her words sink in as you drove home.  
  
Maybe something could happen.

* * *

 **1 week later  
**  
It took you a week to muster up all the courage it took to drive to Gen and Jared’s to get Jensen’s address. It took even more to actually drive out there.  
  
“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” Jensen asked. You were trying to swallow your fears and go up to the door, but hadn’t even made it out of your car. He must’ve seen you, because he was at your car door, donning a tight black shirt and sweats.  
  
Every muscle was visible under his shirt, and you had to contain yourself to not tackle him to the ground.  
  
“Uh.” You sigh. “I don’t know. I think this might be a mistake. I don’t.”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
You grip the steering wheel, watching your knuckles turn white. You breathe in through your nose and hold your breath for a few seconds. “Can we talk?” you ask finally looking at him.  
  
“Yeah. Come on in.” he smiles.  
  
You slowly pull yourself out of your car and follow him towards the door. By the time you’re inside, you still your nerves as much as you can and try and bide time before having to spill.  
  
“So, how are you?” you ask leaning against his bar. You knew that you had left on rather bad terms, and you didn’t know how he felt.  
  
“I’m good. Nothing has changed.” He was a little gruff as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
You immediately feel regret seeping in to your body. One, just because you were there and  _he_ was angry at you, and two because he was hurt and you were partially, no the whole cause of his pain.  
  
“I – I’m sorry. I’ll go. This was a huge mistake.” You mutter, starting to back off.  
  
He looked to you, and then realized his big mistake. If looks could kill, you would’ve been six feet under – and he had looked angry, and he figured out your hesitation.  
  
“Shit, (Y/N) I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”  
  
“I’m the one that needs to apologize Jensen.” You turn and look to him. He had inched his way closer to you, until he was no more than an arm’s length away.  
  
“Why? You were trying to be professional. And you were trying to respect the relationship that Jared and I have. I can understand that now.” He takes your elbows in his hands and pulls you closer to him. His touch sent what felt like a tangible electricity to your body. “It still didn’t change how I felt. How I feel.” He corrects himself, as you look a little perplexed. “It doesn’t change how I feel.”  
  
“I was really stupid to say those things. Jensen, I’m so sorry. I don’t. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He leads you to the couch, and you both sit down.  
  
“I was in love with you then. I still am. Maybe I’m scared, maybe I was freaked out that you didn’t feel the same way and it was just an infatuation. Maybe – ”  
  
He stops you before you can continue and places his lips on yours. It’s only a chaste kiss at first, but as he grabs your arms and pulls you in, he’s able to deepen the kiss. His tongue slips in between your lips, and he cradles your head in his hands. You stay that way until you both come up for air.  
  
“I have been wanting to do that for the longest time.” He mumbles, his breath still catching as he puts his forehead to yours. You can’t say anything at first. You just put your hands on his, melding him to you. Here goes nothing. You were going to say it first. Before he did.  
  
“I love you J. More than I think I understand or you will know.”  
  
“You love me?” He asks. He’s almost pulling you on to his lap, and he takes your face in his hands, rubbing your cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.  
  
“I do. I hope that I haven’t lost the chance for your love.”  
  
“No. You haven’t. I would’ve always loved you. Even if you weren’t here right now.” His words seem to spark a confidence in you, and you pull him to you, pulling his bottom lip in your teeth. You attack his lips with a fervor, only coming up when you both needed air.  
  
“Can we take this somewhere else, please?” you ask between breaths.  
  
“Of course.” He smiles into your shoulder, and supports your weight as you wrap your ankles around him. He stands with ease, holding you tight to his body as he walks towards what you assumed was his room.  
  
“Now are you sure this is what you want Jensen?” you ask as he lies you down on your back. He pushes away at the pillows adorning the bed and places a hand on each side of your head.  
  
“I am if you are.” He replies, kissing the skin under your ear.  
  
“Yes.” You reply, pulling him down on you. You gain enough momentum to pull him off of you until you’re straddling his lap. You place your hands on his chest, and can feel his hardened bulge under you. “Eager, are we?”

“You have no idea. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to. How long I’ve harbored a crush on you.” You shake you head and giggle.  
  
“Jensen Ackles with a crush, I didn’t think that was possible. Don’t all the girls all crush on you?”  
  
“Well, there was this one girl. I had knock some sense in to her. But I heard she possibly has a crush on me.” You roll your eyes and in a rolling motion move your hips against his lap. He groans and grip at the quilt.  
  
“Jesus.”  
  
“You know I’m going to tease you for a bit, right?” you chuckle, kissing up his stomach as you pull his shirt off his body.  
  
“I guess I deserve that one.” He replies, sitting up on his elbows as you stop.  
  
“Well, I think I can agree with that.” You wink. “But I do know there are too many layers between us. How about you help me fix that?” you asked.  
  
“I would be glad to oblige.” He smiles sitting up, keeping you in his lap. He assists you as you pull at his shirt, and then he pulls your tank top over your head. His lips find the crook of your neck, as you unhook your bra and you wrap your arms around him as his soft kiss turns to a gentle nip. He lavishes the bite with a wet kiss as you pull at the short hair on his head.  
  
“There’s still too much clothing between us.” You grumble between peppering kisses on his face. He quickly turns you over to your back.  
  
“I can definitely fix that.” He gets off the bed and quickly pulls at his sweats until he’s free of his sweat pants and his boxers. He quickly pulls at your leggings until they join the pile of discarded clothes.  
  
“Okay, this is better.” You reply, helping inch your lacy underwear off. He quickly pulls you closer to the edge of the bed, putting a leg on each of his shoulders.  
  
“I want this to be right. To be perfect for our first time together. Do you trust me?” he asks. You nod quickly as his hands brush your thighs. You already have a knot tightening in your stomach, and his touch just makes it even worse. You let out a whimper as his beard sends shivers up and down your body as he kisses at the inside of your thigh, inching closer and closer to that one place you want him to be.  
  
“Jensen, I’m ready if you are. I don’t think I can wait any longer.” You put your hands on his hands resting on your thighs. You pull on one hand, signaling him you want him closer to you.  
  
“Yes ma’am.” He smiles standing. You wrap your arms around him pulling him on top of you. Slowly thrusting in to you, one inch at a time was the most tantalizing yet frustrating thing he could do. You tighten the angle of your body until he’s in you fully. You wiggle your hips, pulling a groan from his lips.  
  
“I’m not a China doll. I won’t break Jensen.” You coach. That urges him to pick up a quicker speed. You tighten your arms around his neck, digging your fingers into his neck. He moans quickening the pace, as your fingers find your clit, and you let out a small moan. He takes over for you, his pace quickens, his fingers and body working together to send you over the edge. You bite in to his shoulder trying to silence your screams, squeezing your eyes shut as the tightening coil threatens to release inside of you.  
  
“F – fuck!” he starts to quicken his pace. The bite on his shoulder seemed to spur him on.  
  
“Shit.” He pulls you to a sitting position, never breaking contact with you and wraps his arms around you tightly, melding your body to his.  
  
“Let me know when you’re there babe.” You mutter, taking a nip at his earlobe. He thrusts, continuing to tighten that coil. The coil threatening and threatening to release at any moment.  
  
He nods and attacks your mouth with his, his tongue begging for entrance, begging for exploration. “I’m almost there.” His voice growls, his actions become tighter and then altogether sloppier.  
  
“Good, because I’m good to go. I’m there.” His kiss deepens, which in turn, spurs you on. You drag your nails in a downward motion on his back, sending a groan to the back of his throat. His last thrust throws you over the edge, you tighten around him, feeling heat and seeing white.  
  
You arms tighten around him, and you break the kiss, putting your lips on his neck. His thrusting slows, until he stalls out, just sitting there, him still inside of you. You pepper kisses up and down his neck and jaw, alternating small nips and bites, with wet kisses. He slowly moves you to the head of the bed, lying you down on your back. You sigh and put your head to his chest, he starts to rub his hand through your hair.  
  
“I love you (Y/N).” he mutters, kissing your head. You yawn sleepily.  
  
“I love you too Jensen.” You dozed off quickly, not even sure of what the distant future held. Just that you were more than elated for the near future and what could happen.


End file.
